My Innocent
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: New Title, new chapters, and new feelings CB/QW feel the love with lime and going headfirst toward lemons as the plot thickens! Go Habibi!
1. THe beauty and the Beast

Well, for once Quatre is straight, Angel of Havoc here, reigning terror upon the lowly souls of the mortal! ^_^ but here a lovely lil fic about my second fave couple, my fave being sal and wu-chan, you see some sap in here about them too as the story goes on!  
  
If her vacation could get any worse, Catherine Bloom just might go insane. Here she was, sitting in the middle of the desert dressed like a bag lady over one of her cute sundresses and sitting on a dirty smelly camel. She was riding out to the area where Quatre Raberba Winner, and her brother, Trowa Barton where sitting and hanging out. Leaning forward, she panted from the heat, but the hold she had on the camel slipped, startling the animal, it shot forward and left Catherine clinging for dear life.  
"Somebody help MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She saw, while bobbing, two heads pop up and look in her direction. Quatre, the smaller man, jumped up and barked some commands in arabic. The camel stopped suddenly sending Catherine flying. "AAAAAAAHHH!" She barrelled right into Quatre's chest, landing him on his back. Trowa, meanwhile, grabbed the camel's reigns and dragged ther animal away from Catherine's deadly glare.  
"Are you alright Catherine?" Quatre peeled away the piece of fabric covering Catherine's face. A small cut was under her eye from the flight.   
"Yes." She diverted her eyes when Quatre brushed some of the blood from her cheek. "Just a bit sore." Rubbing her neck, she stood up. "I'll just try the uh, animal, again." She turned to go back to the camel, when a warm hand grabbed her arm.  
"We'll take you back in the Land Rover." Quatre looked up to see Trowa heading toward them.   
"The camel won't move." He said plainly.  
"I thought you were supposed to be the animal genius or something." Catherine joked.  
"Well, I'm losing my touch." A ghost of a smile graced his face.  
"I'll send Jalah out to fetch it." Quatre urged Catherine into the back of the white jeep. Trowa slipped into the passenger seat and Quatre manned the wheel.   
  
Beyond the dunes, Quatre's private mansion was outlined against the bright Saudi Arabian sky. With its alabaster walls and looming walls, it looked cozy, but also intimidating. Letting her head loll back, she sighed. Even though her face was uncovered, the rest of her body was swathed in gauzey thick fabric. She felt like she was going to suffocate in these clothes. The cd system boomed out local Arabic sounds as Quatre drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.  
"Home, sweet home." Quatre laughed as he drove up the long way towards the 4 car garage that sat behind his estate. Trowa snorted inlaughter, and Catherine groaned.  
"But it's soooo hot!" Fanning herself, she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. The cut below her eye still bled down her cheek. Her brother let out a low chuckle and climbed out. Quatre followed suit and let Catherine out. Seeing the red streak down her cheek, his eyes widened.  
"Let's get you cleaned up." Quatre pulled her out and dragged her toward the back entrance of the house. Trowa who was a few steps behind, smiled at his best friend's antics. Shaking his head, he closed the iron gate.   
  
"Now this may sting." Catherine's head cover was about her shoulders letting her hair fall bout her shoulders. Quatre held a antiseptic doused gauze swath in one hand. He cupped her chin and tilted her face so it was inches from his own. He pressed it to the cut, she hissed and closed her eyes. He dressed the wound and covered it with a small bandage. "There, all better." Smiling, he stood and brushed his hands on his khakis which had a ring of sweat around the waist band hidden by his belt.   
Catherine looked up at the once boy who was so small. She now knew so much about her past. Trowa was not her brother like she had believed. Triton lived in America on Earth. He was in college and was adopted through the war victim adoption agency. She hadn't bothered to contact him, he was doing well without having to have a shock.   
She had found her real birth records in the burnt down hospital. Trowa who actually knew his real age, was older than any of the Gundam pilots. At 21 he was a year older than Wufei who was once the oldest and 2 years older than the rest Quatre and the rest were 19 and very soon toward their 20th birthdays. Quatre was next month in April. Catherine who had just turned 19 was seen as the baby now. Sally was 20 with Wufei and going towards marriage like a wrecking crew. Catherine almost chuckled at the thought. Duo and Hilde were knocking boots already and made no secret of it. Duo was next tallest to Trowa who stood a gigantic 6'4". Duo was 6'3", Heero at 6'2" with Wufei and Quatre was 6'1". She stood 5'10" and tallest for the women. Relena stood 5'6", Sally at 5'8", Hilde at 5'3" was the shortest and Middi was 5'7".  
She looked up at Quatre who was talking with Trowa animatedly. He was still straw blonde and his aqua eyes were sparkling. His skin was tan from its wear under the Saudi Arabian sun. With his boyish good looks face and lean , muscular frame, he was always on the list for the colonies and Earth sphere's best looking men. Trowa who smiled back, which he had just started to do, was tan and well worn from his days traveling with the circus and his field work with Lady Une and the Preventers. His green tank top stretched against well used muscle and his frayed khaki shorts rest just below his knees. His sun bleached dusty brown hair was messy and relaxed compared to his Edward Scissorhands look. Both of his emerald green eyes were visable to everyone now, as his past war memories only made him silent around everyone but select few. With a puka shell necklace around his neck that held a small silver charm with the initials of RD and TB etchedin the plain circle.   
An exciting revelation had occured, Heero had turned out to be in love with the short and firey Hilde Shiebecker. The two were the top tech team in Preventers next to Sally and Wufei who were the top combat and evasive team, the two were seen together frequently. As the story went, Hilde and Duo had, had their last and final fight. Heero had run into Hilde after his final adios with Relena. After a 5 hour talk in a park at 1 am, the two had hit it off. Duo who still remained the eternal bachelor, was good friends witht he two. Trowa had fallen like a rock for Relena and part of his off time was his Carribean vacation with Relena. Wufei adn Sally were always squabbling in the office from what Trowa had told Catherine, but about and hour and a half later, a man in a blue suit would come with a boquet of white roses.  
"Now, let's all clean up and meet downstairs for a couple glasses of lemonade." Quatre clasped his hands together and walked out. Trowa strolled out closing Catherine's door on his way. With a sigh, she pulled off the white fabric around her neck. Dropping it to the floor, she attacked the over dress that covered her to her wrists and went down to her ankles. Pulling it over her head, along with the sweat soaked sundress she had on underneath, all she was left in were a pair of panties and the bandaid that marred her cheek. Walking over to her suitcase, she bent over it to pull out a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.  
"Uh," Quatre paused as he cracked open the door. He wanted to ask Catherine something, but the thought fled his brain as soon as he saw the light blue lace smoothed across her wonderful bottom. Gulping, he closed his eyes and slid the door into its previous position, closed. Taking several deep breaths and some serious control, he turned and went down stairs.   
By the time that Catherine joined them, the scene had gone from laid back to worrisome and tense. Rashid and several other Macagnacs were huddles around the two ex-gundam pilots speaking in hushed arabic tones.  
"Trowa?" Her femenine voice cut through the growls of the men. Quatre and Trowa's head looked up to her gaze.   
"Something happened Cathy." Trowa began. He was slipping into his soldier facade again when ever there was a hint of danger. In Quatre's fist was a piece fo paper that had splotches fo blood from what she could see.  
"What?" She walked downt he stairs keeping her eyes cool and directed on the men. Trowa glanced to Quatre and said something in yet another language. Quatre nodded and looked back to her, in his diplomatic tone he began.  
"Your camel that you were riding this noon was killed and maimed. You had forgotten some of your items on there and when Abdul went to retrieve the animal for me, he found it's body with this note shoved in its carcass. In detail they describe how they killed one of my animals how they were planning to kill my lover, or they suspect as you. We were going to see about the animal. And rund some tests. Plus we were going to send a call in to Anne about getting a team out here." He sighed. In Arabic he said something. The 4 Macagnacs nodded and the group headed out.  
"I'm coming!" She exclaimed and bolted after them. Not nly did seh not want to be alone, but she also wanted to see what was the fuss about a dead camel.  
"No, stay here. It's not for your eyes to see." Trowa's stoney features hardened. "Call Relena or Hilde, but no coming." He had a hand against her shoulder. His eyes softened. "Please."  
"Tough." She plowed through, almost setting him off kilter. He growled, thinking ahead, he grabbed a paper bag for Catherine when she got sick.  
  
"Well atleast she didn't puke." Quatre chuckled when he adjusted Catherine in his arms. At the sight of the camels insides not being inside, she fainted into Quatre's open arms. Trowa rolled his eyes and pulled two long rubber gloves and went to work.  
"Well," He looked up letting his hands see instead of his eyes. "It must be a long blade because it went past the ribcage, and it, it has something strange, like this wasn't what killed it, because from what you said, there wasn't severe bleeding, which meant it was dead before ti was cut open. They left out how they killed it initially." Stripping off his gloves, he tossed them in a wastebasket. "I'd get her inside." He tossed at Quatre.  
"Fine, I'll go put her in the foyer to wake." He left, leaving ztrowa mainly alone. Pulling out his cell phone, he punched in the private Preventers line.  
"Une." Anne's terse voice came through.  
"Anne, Barton here. We have a situation, on my vacation." he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Really, aren't you at the Winner estate.?"  
"Yep." He sighed.  
"Strange murder of one of his animals and a threat against Catherine." He sighed violently. "Another vacation gone to shit." He grumbled.  
"Well, at least it wasn't as bad as Maxwell's, he got stuck in New Guinea with the natives. You nkow how he hate's people who don't bathe." She said jokingly. He chuckled.  
"But, could you get me the Chang/Po team? I'd like to see what Sally has to say about this."  
"I don't think you want Po out there."  
"Yes, I do. Just do it! I don't want Cathy killed!" he hissed.  
"Fine, they'll eb there withen 48 hours, but you will be very surprised."  
"What did Chang do? Get her pregnant?" He laughed and hung up. Punching in his next number, he looked forward to this conversation more than others.  
"Relena Darlian speaking."  
"Hi honey." Trowa smiled at Relena's giggle.  
"Hi Trowa! Aren't you supposed to be doing that male bonding stuff with Quatre?" She laughed.  
"Seems like trouble likes me or Quatre. We got a dead animal and a death threat." He sighed.  
"Do you want me to fly out?"  
"No! No, that's the last thing I need, another target. You enjoy your time with your nephews and niece." He assured her.  
"Ok. But be careful and call em with updates, ok?"  
"Ok. Love you."  
"Love you too, bye." She cut the connection.  
  
Catherine awoke to see a worried Quatre studying her face. With a sheen of sweat across his brow he smiled when she opened her eyes.  
"Catherine! Glad you're awake! Feel ok?" He helped her sit up against a large pillow.  
"Can I have some water, please?" She croaked. Quatre nodded and rose from his kneeling position by the couch.  
"Sure thing, I'll be back with some." Dusting off his knees, he turned and left. Catherine let her head fall back against the armrest of the couch.  
"It's all my fault." She moaned. "If I hadn't of followed Trowa here, I wouldn't be seen as Quatre lil girlfriend. Not like he doesn't have like forty of them, but lover? I don't think he would get anyone in bed with him. He's.....he's too nice and noble for that." She talked to the ceiling. ""Wonder how brother dearest will do this time, since his baby sister is involved?" She wondered.  
"Water, Ice cold." Quatre breezed in with a smile. Two glasses with a pitcher of water, was on the silver tray that he held.  
"Thank you Quatre." Taking the glass he held outstretched, she took a sip. "I wonder where Trowa is, he hasn't come back yet."   
"I'm right here." Trowa had appeared, he leaned against one of the stucko walls with his arms crossed and a stoic face on. "Wufei and Sally are coming tomorrow to be on guard and help figure out how the camel was killed. In the meantime, since this 'group' thinks you and Quatre are lovers....." He let the statement hang.  
"You don't mean....." Catherine sputtered.  
"In bed?!" Quatre paled. Their heads snapped toward each other.  
"I have to sleep with you?!"  
  
  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! ooooh will the shy and noble quatre follow along or will Cathy run away screaming? Next! Now if anyone has any better ideas for a title I'm very much welcome to them. Because I was gonna call it ' The camel with no name.' LoL j/k well review and tell me what cha' think? okies? 


	2. Sleeping arrangements and Babies

Quatre and Catherine sat looking at eachother slack jawed.   
"I think I may pass out again." Catherine pressed her bloodless fingertips to her chest.  
"Oh grow up Cathy, like you haven't......" Trowa was cut off by the murderous glare from his little sister. His eyes widened. "You haven't?! Oh GREAT! This is precious, you a virgin?" He chuckled.  
"Trowa, don't be so crass." Quatre chided. He cleared his throat. "Her and I are in the same boat." He said meekly. This comment sent Trowa into laughing hysterics. Slapping his thigh, he swiped at an imaginary tear.  
"Of all coincidences." He pressed a palm to his cheek. Sighing, he sobered up. "No matter, you two still have to be in the same bed and put on the appearances of a couple madly in love." He smirked. "Want to keep you two safe now!" His smirk was growing deeper and bigger by the second. "We'll drive out to the market and go buy some outfits. Sally and I will do that tomorrw, have to keep you safe now."   
Catherine and Quatre were looking at eachother like the other were a spider.  
"This is insane." Catherine sputtered.  
"Now Catherine, we must follow along for safety's sake, I know perfectly well how to defend myself and you as well, so stay with me and we'll be alright. Not like the house is lacking in entertainment!" He chuckled and patted her thigh.  
The touch sent jolts up Catherine's leg and straight to all of her womanly nerve endings. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. The warmth of his large hands that were damp from the sweat of his water glass stuck to her bare legs.  
"Ye....yeah." She laughed. Quatre gave her a questioning look. "Sounds like fun! Plus Sally will be here." She gave a shy smile.  
"Yep. But I bet it's one of the servents, and I know the Macagnacs haven't ratted me cause I've known them since I was 10." He pressed his forefinger to his chin. "Now, who knows you two are here. Ah! I told my cousin Mohammed you two were here and he seemed very eager to get me to leave saying I work too much. But he has been in Cozumel for the past week. Hmmm." He frowned. "You and Wufei should research that. I'll try to help in ways, but knowing that I am the target, I am unable to help but be a decoy." he sighed. "Time to start acting intimate, Cat." He said in a silky tone that Catherine had never heard before.   
"Why of course Quatre, darling." She replied in the same tone. Letting him pull her to her feet, she went into his arms and said breathlessly. "Anything to please you."   
Quatre swallowed the huge lump in his throat, which must've travelled to his groin because he felt the confines of his pants becoming much less. He slid his gaze to see if Trowa was still against the wall, but still up to date with his military training, Trowa had slid out unnoticed.  
"Let's test out how I'm going to let these bad guys see how utterly attracted I am to you." He was nervous, he hadn't kissed anyone, maybe to political kisses to women dignitaries, but never one with emotion or passion before. Taking a deep breath, Quatre leaned in and let his lips brush Catherine's.  
Catherine felt the butterfly soft kiss against her lips, she pressed her lips back against his letting all of his lips press against hers.   
Quatre's eyes shot open when Catherine responded. Freezing for a moment, he kissed back hesitantly. One of his hands splayed against her back while the other rested on her jean clad hip. Her shirt bunched as Quatre rubbed circles on her back uneducated on what to do with his hands.  
Catherine's arms were wrapped around his neck, her fingers twining in his glorious straw blonde hair. Being bold, she decided to try what many heroines in the books she read, she let her tongue brush against Quatre's still tightly closed ones. He gasped at the shock of it, letting Catherine sneck hers in to tangle with his. Lettingher head tilt, she brushed his bottom lip with her tongue.  
Quatre's brain was on sensory overload, her tongue had shocked him enough, and the kiss was going to make his hair stand on end for hours. But hsi testosterone was taking over, and upon instinct he let his mouth open more to take Catherine's bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it. Letting his own tongue out to play with hers, the room became only filled with the harsh breathing of the kiss.  
"Getting aquainted I see?" The two kissers leapt apart and started at the chuckling Rashid. His now greying hair still defied gravity and was in it's almost Wolverine from the X-men's hair style. "Don't mind me." He chuckled once more and headed for the kitchen.  
"I think, uh, the, uh, group, wil, uh, see how attracted I am, to you." He stood picking imaginary lint off himself and coughed. Looking at his watch he coughed. "Um, dinner will be in about 2 hours. 6:30 pm. We'll eat on the patio and have pita sandwiches with chicken and ranch. I have to go, uh, talk with your brother." He stuttered and beat a hastey retreat.  
Catherine stood still shell shocked from her and Quatre's kiss. A blush painted her upped cheeks, her lips were swollen, and she had a glint in her eyes. Picking up her glass of water, she took a sip.  
"This will be very interesting." She murmured.  
  
Dinner was informal and again had a light air. Trowa sipped from a wine cooler, while Quatre and Catherine had glasses of iced tea. The sandwiches were stuffed inside halves of pitas making pockets for the food. Inside them was grilled chicken pieces, lettuce, shredded cheese, and a drizzling of ranch dressing.  
Trowa lay sprawled on the lawn chair with his Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned showing his abs, and his navy blue swim trunks were low slung on his hips. His chisled muscles were, from Relena, one of his best assessts. She didn't have enough bravery to ask her favorite. Quatre wore a wife beater tank top and the hem over lapped the top of his yellow swim trunks. On the corner of one leg in black, a small polo player was stitched. He and Catherine, still getting into the swing if being a couple, shared one long tanning chair. With Quatre resting against the back, and Catherine situated between his legs using him as a back rest.   
Catherine wore a bikini that had a jungle flower print on it. She used an over large men's button up as a cover. Her curly auburn hair was pulled into a pony tail.  
"I see you two are trying to act like you're a couple." Trowa commented as he threw back the last of his wine cooler.  
"Yeah." Quatre smiled. His hands lay splayed against her ribcage, his thumbs rubbing the skin just below her top. Catherine was leaning against him.  
"It's not bad at all." She had a lazy smile plastered on her face. Her hands rested on Quatre's thighs. The light amount of hair on his legs was blonde, being bleached from the sun and his natural hair color, was being smoothed by Catherine's hands.  
"Don't enjoy it too much Winner." Trowa gave him a pointed glare.  
"Oh Trowa shush, like you're that noble. Besides, I don't feel any stirrings from where I'm sitting anyway. Q's being a good boy isn't he?" She lifted and arm and patted his cheek. He blushed and smiled.  
"Yep!" He picked her up and set her on his lap, letting his head rest on her shoulder. He let his arms encircle her as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled and let her hands go and sit on his hips.  
"But now, from me personally, I think you two really like eachother." He smiled. The two froze. Looking at him, they were blushing scarlet. "Ah, I must have hit the proverbial nail on the head." He smiled. "I have nothing against it. My blessing." He waved a hand toward them. "But as you two cuddle, I'm going to take a dip in this nice cool pool." Shucking off his shirt, he ambled over toward the diving board.  
"So does this mean you're my real real girlfriend?" Quatre whispered into Catherine's ear. She smled and turned.  
"Only if you'll have me. The country bumpkin." She laughed.  
"Oh I wouldn't trade you for all my money." He hugged her, and then coaxed her up into standing. "But, let's swim a dn cool off before we set something on fire." He chuckled.  
"The water's great!" Trowa yelled from the pool. Quatre peeled off his tank top and waited till Catherine shed her shirt.  
Trowa watched as the two were nothing but saints to eachother. Catherine would be flirty and good natured to him while he flirted back and was his usual cherubic self. Maybe out of the dark comes a light. He floated across the pool on his back. Relena would be in match maker heaven here. He smiled at the thought of her. Tomorrow the most widely known couple would be coming to help. God help Catherine if she doesn't out and sock Wufei before the week is out. Groaning, he did a backwards somersault into the water from his position. Tomorrow was going to be long as well as tonight.  
  
Quatre and Catherine stood on each side of the bed. Quatre in a pair of silk pajama pants, Catherine in a spaghetti strap top and a pair of girlie short boxers. The covers were turned back and a rose from Rashid lay between the pillows.  
"Wow, it's beautiful!" Catherine gasped as she picked up the thornless rose.  
"Rashid grows them in a green house. He calls them 'Scarlet Desert'. Apparently they're a new spieces." He said as he climbing under the silk covers. Catherine set it on the night table next to her and climbed into bed. Turning outthe light, Quatre lay on his back, stiff as a board. Not wanting to touch Catherine accidentally, or disturb her for that matter.  
Catherine lay stiffly on her side, with her back to him, she didn't want to end up looking like she had just screwed him five ways from Sunday. Swallowing hard, she turned on her other side facing Quatre. He lay with hsi back to her. His breathing deep, letting his back rise and fall with each breath. Unable to sleep, she reached out with one finger and traced the developed muscles underneath his pale skin in the moonlight. His skin was like the silk they slept on, soft.  
Quatre's eyes shot open when Catherine's fingers began tracing the lines in his back. He gripped the sheets infront of him to stop himself from ruining the moment. Another part of him was urging him to break his promise to Trowa. Cursing his stupid horomones, he kept breathing deeply to maintain control.  
"Cat." He said quietly. Turning so he faced her, he caught his breath as he saw the moonlight streaming on her. "I know neither of us can sleep. So, why don't we sleep closer, and maybe we could." He opened his arms and urged her into them. Giving a quick glance up to him, She scoted over so her cheek lay against his smooth chest. Wrapping her arms about hsi torso, his went about her shoulders letting his pectoral muscles bulge. Sighing, Catherine was finally able to drop off.  
  
The three pounds on the door the next morning at 8 am awoke Quatre. Catherine still lay sleeping against his chest with a wide smile on her face. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he shook her shoulder.  
"Cat, time to wake up. Sally and Wufei will be here soon." He murmured. She pressed heself to him more.  
"No, I want to sleep some more." She pressed a kiss to his chest. Quatre inwardly groaned.  
"Come on, I'll throw you in the tub." He threatened. With a groan, she rolled off and threw an arm across her eyes. "But it feels too early!" She whined.  
"We'll I need to shower, so you can go back to your room and shower and change. Tonight we'll move your things in here." He smiled as he pulled the doors open to his private bathroom.  
  
"Woman! I told you not to lift anything!" The irate voice of Chang Wufei resounded through the front door.  
"OH shut up, my predicament is all your fault anyway." She snapped back. Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine stood waiting for the door to open. The two cared deeply for one another, but their bull-headedness kept them constantly fighting. Sally had once told Catherine, that she quite enjoys the little spars.  
The door opened, and all three burst out laughing. There stood Wufei with a suitcase under each arm and Sally holding a small carry on with one hand. And she was heavily pregnant.  
"You got her pregnant!? Oh ho ho ho Quatre you owe me $80 dollars!" He slapped the shocked blonde on the back.  
"It's the Chang's now, you fool." Wufei growled. Catherine chuckled behind her hand.  
"Here, Sally. Let's get you upstairs to one of the rooms. I'll take your bag." Taking the bag, Catherine led Sally upstairs.  
"I don't see what's so funny." Wufei glared at the two chuckling men in front of him. "Apparently, from the tabloids, Quatre can actually lay someone who doesn't want to kill him." Wufei smirked.  
"I never had sex with Dorothy! She tried to kill me!" He sputtered. Wufei shrugged.   
"You, have, gotten laid right?" Quatre diverted eyes made the Chinese man's eyebrows raise. A light chuckle, and a cough was all the amusement shown by him. "My apologies, you should." He snickered.  
"Well, I don't want someone to get knocked up, like someone I know, right Wufei?" Quatre smiled his most political-eating-shit smile.  
"Listen you...." He growled.  
"You will do no thing Wufei!" He stopped in mid fist shake to see Sally standing atop the staircase with Catherine. Both in white wispy sundresses. "He is right. Protection was your department, place was mine." She smiled and descended the stairs. "Now, Trowa. There was a camel?" She pushed her large turtleshell glasses up her nose.  
"Yes, we have it in the freezer. Since this heat would send it reeking." He chuckled. Sally got the joke and chuckled along. Quatre, Wufei, and Catherine stood confused.  
"Tea?" Quatre asked as soon as the two left.  
"Yes, green if you have it." Wufei murmured.  
"Uh, all I have is iced." Quatre gave an embarrassed smile. He saw the vein in Wufei temple tick.  
"Fine." Quatre left to retrieve the drinks.  
  
"Wufei, what you did for Sally was honorable. You know she loves you." Catherine told the tall chinese man. His head snapped around.  
"She never said..." He drifted off. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned in and looked her in the eyes. "You tell the truth Onna. Hmph." She saw a ghostly smile appear. "I will have to speak with her."  
"You might tell her, you look like a well fed cat, you chauvenist." She snapped playfully.  
"Don't tell me what to do, you silly woman." His lips thinned. "My tea is here." Quatre walked in with an annoyed look.  
"I wish you wouldn't ruin my entrances like that." Quatre chided. "Heloo Catherine, you look lovely, as usual." He bent over and pressed a quick kiss to her surprised lips.  
"You don't have to act around me." Wufei drawled.  
"Who says I'm acting?" Quatre laughed and sat beside Catherine, letting his arm drape behind her on the couch. This morning he wore a light blue button up that was tucked into a pair of black khaki pants. With one ankle draped across his knee, his black flip flops were his only casual look. But as her gaze drifted up, she saw he had two of his top buttons undone letting only her see his upper chest. Swallowing too much tea she coughed. "You ok, Cat?" He asked patting her back with a smile.  
"Fine." She croaked.  
"Silly onna." Wufei commented.  
"I'm surprised you use the word 'silly'." Catherine laughed. She recieved a glare as he sipped his tea with a lemon. "Real tea drinkers don't need lemon or sugar." She said haughtily.  
"Shut up, it gives it flavor." He said sulkenly. She chuckled and leaned into Quatre as she sipped enjoying her win against Mr. Man, Wufei. he sat in his silk blue pants with his matching flip flops. He wore and open white button up with a white wifebeater under it.  
"Do you live up to your shirt's name? Wife beater?" She baited him. His eyes went irate.  
"How dare you think i would lay a hand against Sally!" He yelled. He didn't see Sally and Trowa standing to the side. Catherine had done it on purpose on trying to get him to admit feelings. "I may argue with her at times, but I care too much for her and our child to even pinch her. I'm afraid I'll break the onna." He grumbled. He glared viciously at Catherine. She sat smiling and using her eyes as signals to look over toward the hall.  
There stood Sally crying with a smile. Wufei set his half full glass down and went over to her. Brushing away the tears he looked at Catherine.  
"You're a witch you know that? Tricking me." He pouted. Looking back to Sally, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "You love me?" He smiled as he let his forehead rest against hers. She nodded sniffling. "Why didn't you tell me, just like not telling me you were pregnant until you were 5 months along?!" He growled.  
"I was scared you'd throw me out on my ear and be all alone. I thought you just wanted just the baby." Her over active horomones were making her emotional. Wufei hugged her as much as he could an 8 month pregnant woman. He kissed her.  
"Well, I guees we're both in the same boat, aren't we?" He chuckled. Her teary eyes rose to his.  
"Y..you love me?" She gasped. He nodded. "Say it, just once let me hear it." He bent close to her ear.  
"I love you, Wo ai ni, aishiteru, whatever language you want it in." He kissed her cheek. "Now clean your self up, you look like you got hit by a truck."   
"Oh you know how to ruin a moment you pig!" She laughed, smacking his chest.  
  
After cleaning herself up, the 5 adult sat around the popular foyer.  
"So, about this camel...." Catherine leaned over. Quatre sat next to her with his arm wrapped about her waist like a good little make believe boyfriend.  
"I don't think you're going to like it." Sally sighed.  
  
Ta da! done with #2! Yay!! so review! okies? AoH 


	3. Cuddling for the Q-man!

NOw it's number three!!!!!!!! Hee hee, oh I rhymed! LoL Yeah so here I go!  
  
"While doing an autopsy, I found that the group used a new black market poison, used by a terrorist group based out of Yemen. They like to go after political figureheads. They've attacked the America's president, England's, Japan's and now you. But the group usually likes the people to live, but go after what is close to them. Since all of your sisters are scattered, and you aren't very personal with most of them except Iria, they plan to go for Ms. Bloom. This poison usually is in a syringe, and is injected. It's like an acid and melts the arteries and Veins, making you bleed internally and Hemmorage within minutes, no antidote had been found as of yet. I found traces. That's why you didn't find any organs, they had been melted. and the carcass was horrible to look at." Sally sighed. "I would keep Catherine very close Quatre. Don't let her go at all. They won't kill you, from what the pattern implies. They'll go after you or Trowa, but they know of trowa's past seeing their mercenaries as weel, and only idiots would go after a man who hasno name and no fear of death."   
"I thought that was the Maxwell idiot." Wufei interjected.  
"Shut up you." Sally murmured.  
"So, I'm a target, for sure?" Catherine felt the sting of tears. Death had never been so close even when her brother was taken. Quatre's arms pulled her closer. "I could die." She whispered, a tear slipped down her cheek. Trowa came over.  
"Cathy, come here." He said in his brotherly tone. Crying, she slid out of Quatre's arms and let Trowa hold her to him. Rubbing her back, he whispered in her ear. "Quatre's one of the best, he does good hand to hand and he keeps a gun by his bed so he can protect you. And Sally and I are gonna try and find a combatant to this poison. OK?" He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "You'll be safe" She shook with her sobs. "Go to Quatre, he looks lonley without you, plus he's gonna be your best buddy for the next few weeks, maybe months." He smiled. She looked to Quatre who looked concerned. She sniffled and nodded. Climbing up to him, she curled into him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she let him position her so she sat across his lap. ONe hand held her at her waist while the other was around her shoulders. He kissed her temple and rocked her.  
"It'll be ok, Cat. I promise. I'll get you anything you want."  
"Even a puppy?" She looked up at him with a smile.  
"Yes, even a puppy." He rolled his eyes. Sighing, he rested his head atop hers. "I'll take care of you." He said more as an oath to himself, than a promise to her.  
  
  
"Hello?" The crackling voice from a cell phone broke through to a secured line.  
"It is done, the threat has been issued." The hissing voice answered back.  
"Good. Political figures are swarming with sin and filth. We must cleanse our nation and earth of these sinners." The voice cackled.  
"Isn't he a follower of Mohammed (sp.?), sir?"   
"He has strayed away with that little whore he has been having at his house. She isn't even clothed right!" He raged.  
"I see."  
"Now go. I will contact you." The line went dead. In the garage with the Land Rover and Mercedes, the man tucked the phone into his clothing. Running a hand through his hair, he rubbed the back of his neck.   
'If blackmail wasn't in this........' The man thought idly. Stupid cousins of Winner! He cursed and walked out.  
  
  
Dinner went by and the women swam in the pool with a watchful Quatre and Wufei keeping an eye on them.  
"So when is the baby due?" Catherine asked as her and Sally rested on the pool stairs.  
"Well, the babies are due within the month." She rubbed her belly. "Oh! They kick just like their father." She said adoringly.  
"Babies? Like 2? Wow, can I feel?" Catherine was awestruck. Sally nodded and took her hand, pressing it to the underside of her belly, Catherine felt the tiny kicks against her palm. "It's so magical." Catherine breathed.  
"Yes, but labor was not easy for my mother. She died while having me. So I'm worried about it." She rubbed her stomach.  
"Wufei will be there. He cares alot." Catherine reassured.  
"Yes, I know." She smiled and looked back at him. He was talking with Trowa. His feet kicked up on an ottoman with a glass of iced tea in his hand. His hair was loose and hanging around his face. Trowa brushed back his own bangs and laughed at an anecdote from Wufei. Quatre chuckled along with. "So, even if it is an act, I think Quatre may really like you." Sally gave a wily smile. "He does need a good girlfriend that doesn't dream about Mr. Money Bags. "She chuckled.  
"Me?" Catherine blushed and sunk lower in the pool. "I'm just a lil ol country girl! I throw knives for a living!" Glancing toward the men she sunk under the water. Sally laughed and leaned back against the side.  
  
"Sally's having twins! Can you believe it?" Catherine yelled from the bathroom as she steeped out of the shower in her robe.  
"Y..yeh." Quatre stuttered. "I'm, uh, gonna go get a drink, ok?"  
"Sure, could you bring me a Coke?" She asked as she toweled off her hair.  
"Uh, fine." Blushing madly, he skittered out.  
"What a skittish man he is." Catherine chuckled. Dropping the robe, she opened up her drawers that Quatre had designated for her. Pulling out a long shirt and a pair of panties, she hugged the cartooney shirt. Pulling on the panties, she heard the door open and Quatre stop dead in his track as he saw her half naked with a shirt clutched to her chest. "Quatre!" She gasped.  
"I...I'll leave, i..if... y..you w...want me to." he moved toward the door.  
"Don't you open that door!" She nearly yelled. "People are out there!"  
"Erk." His cheeks were crimson and his knees were shaking. He tried to keep his eyes at her face, but the pair of silk pink panties that covered her backside were tempting. Closing his eyes he focused on NOT jumping her and forgetting about decency.   
Catherine thought he had closed his eyes for modesty to her. Not turning, she pulled the shirt away from her body and lifted her arms to pull it on. Quatre opened his eyes to see if she was clothed yet to see her semi-nude profile. Her breasts were perky and had dusky pink nipples. Quatre felt all of his blood rush toward his groin and sweat beading on his forehead. Her tummy was flat and smooth with semi pale skin that had a light tan to it. Closing his eyes, the image was burned into the backs of his eyelides. Walking toward the bed blindly, he sat and rolled onto his stomach.  
"Are you done?" he asked stiffly.  
"Yes. Wow! You walk blind pretty well Q." She sat on the bed and smacked his rear. "Thanks. You want a tip for getting it?" She winked. Quatre's control snapped.  
"Why yes I would." Setting the coke on the side table, his arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her underneath him. Pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss, he pressed his hips to her side. Catherine's arms wrapped around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his hair, mussing it. His leg was betwen hers and pressed against the junction of her thighs. His hands were slpayed against her ribs. His kisses moved from her lips to her throat, letting his tongue flick against the pounding vein in her throat.  
"Quatre!" She gasped.  
"I don't think we have to worry about being attracted to each other, but this was over my boundries. My apologies." He pulled away and rolled over. Pulling off his pants to show his silk boxers, he also pulled off his shirt. "I need some sleep. Trowa plans to take us in public, to entice to enemy." He sighed. His ardor was still straining against his boxers as he slid under the covers. "Good night." He handed Catherine her Coke.  
"Good night." Popping the tab, she sipped from the sweet liquid. It didn't quench her thirst. Setting it aside, she slid under the covers. Looking over at Quatre who had a ram rod straight back, she sighed. Rejected, she turned out the light.  
Laying in the moonlight Quatre couldn't fall asleep. Flipping over so he looked at Catherine's back. She slept nearly in the middle of the bed, hugging her pillow. A pout on her face as she rubbed her face into its feather depths. He wanted her, needed her, desired her, but he didn't know if he should, or if Trowa would castrate him for sleeping with her. He scooted over so he lay directly behind her. Spooning to her long body, he wrapped an arm around her. He wanted her more than his next life, but if only he could have her. Burying his face in her shoulder, he finally fell asleep.  
  
Catherine awoke to find a hand pressed inbetween her breasts, another pressing against her abs and a warm body pressing against her back. Lips were also pressed against her shoulder. Stiffening at first, she wanted to turn around and see what maniac had taken Quatre's place.  
"Quatre?" She whispered. A grunt from behind her. "Quatre is that you?" Another grunt. 'Quatre must really not want me out of his sight!' She thought. Settling back against him, she let the morning pass. His warm body lulled her back to sleep as she slept with her hands overlapping his.  
  
Trowa stood with an annoyed scowl on his mouth. The two were sleeping like old lovers. He wanted to rouse them and embarrass the snot out of Quatre, but he hadn't seen a smile on Cathy like that since the war was over. She looked almost blissful.  
"If you diturb them bang boy, I swear my next mood swing with wreak havoc on you." Sally hissed behind him. he looked back and nodded. "I think it's a wonderful matchmaking tool. Danger, that is." She added. Waddling off, she tugged on Trowa's shirt. "Come on, you can make me some eggs." He closed the door and followed the woman.  
  
Quatre slowly awoke, letting his hips shift up, they rubbed against Cat's backside. His breath caught. He almost groaned. His hard on ensued. Resting his forhead on her shoulder, he tried to move his hands. They were captured by Cat's, holding them in place. He smiled, at least she didn't kick him in the balls or something. Freeing a couple of his fingers, he moved them to brush against her breast. She sighed. He kissed her shoulder. The shirt was large and hung off her shoulders. the large side hung off her upper shoulder which happened to be the left. He let his hand trail under the collar and move down toward the soft milky skin. Brushing to upper swell, he let his fingers travel farther till he felt the softer areole. She moaned and lifted up to his fingers. He let the tip of his tongue flick against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He felt her nipple tighten against his touch. She pressed her hips back against his straining erection. Almost biting his tongue, he rubbed his face against her back, helplessly, his hips pressed against her rear.  
"Cat." He hissed out.  
"You know, if we get caught, we're both dead." Cat whispered. His hands froze. "Oh I'm not complaining in the least, but Trowa should be by to wake us soon." Quatre groaned and hauled himself out of bed. Stiff legged, Quatre walked into the bathroom for an ice cold shower. Catherine laid back against the pillows chuckling to herself.  
"It's not funny!" Quatre yelled from the bathroom, not hearing, but knowing her reaction to his discomfort. After 12 minutes, the chilled and annoyed Quatre stepped out of the bathroom. A towel slung around his hips, he went into his walk-in closet, he saw Catherine on the bed with an arm slung over her eyes to show her modesty for him. Pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, with his back to her, he let his towel drop on the floor. "You can go shower now, if you like." Quatre said as he pulled on a pair of board shorts.  
"Ok." Rolling off the bed, she stumbled into the large bathroom. Peeling off her shirt and panties, Catherine let the warm spray carress her. Like millions of little fingers, they took the tension from her skin and muscles. Wetting her hair, she took her favored coconut shampoo and lathered her hair up. After cleansing out the soap from her hair, she scrubbed down with soap, and shaved her legs.  
Clean and refreshed, she stepped out of the large shower and wrapped herself in the fluffy egyptian cotton, over sized towel. Using another for her hair, she wrapped it up in a turban, and strolled out to find Quatre gone. Shrugging, she put on her bra and panties, then went to where her dresses hung in Quatre's spacious closet, and picked out a light green calf length gauzey dress. Pulling her damp hair back in a pony tail, she grabbed her sunhat as well as her sandals.  
When she arrived downstairs, Quatre, Trowa, Sally, and Wufei sat around the table chatting. Sally had a plate of eggs and several pieces of wheat toast accompanying it. Wufei had finally brewed some hot tea for himself, and Trowa sipped at a can of Coke. Quatre had just returned with a cup of coffee.   
"Morning!" She chirped. Plopping next to Quatre, she pulled on her sandals.  
"We're going to the bazaar today, for shopping and to show the enemy that we're not scared." Trowa finished his pop and toyed with the tab.  
"Ok." Catherine nodded. "Is Sally coming?" She asked.  
"No, she isn't allowed out of unshaded areas unless it's a pool." Wufei sighed. "Stupid onna might hurt herself." He chuckled.  
"Shut up you." She growled. "Plus, I can't over exert myself. Like walking in the heat. Plus, I won't be able to run if you run into trouble down there." She explained.  
"Are you able to run in those?" Quatre asked laying a hand over hers.  
"My sandals? I should, they're like my preformance ones at the circus."  
"Good." Quatre looked up to Trowa, so we'll be alone like we discussed with you trailing?" He said quietly.  
"Yes. If anything should happen, you have the nessesaries to protect her." His eyes narrowed. "I'm depending on you." Quatre gave a curt nod.  
"Plus, we must be like any couple in love. But since we are in a Islam country, we must act like tourists I suppose." He smiled. Catherine nodded. Quatre brushed loose strands from Catherine's forehead and pressed a kiss to her brow. "We'll be fine, Cat. Don't worry." Sighing, he pulled Catherine up. "Shall we get going?" She nodded and held his hand.  
"Yes, let's."   
  
Ok! That's for chapter 3! Just a lil taste of lime and more to come my dearies! LoL, yes, You know that's why you read............ j/k. Well, next ch.4. The market........... 


	4. The bazaar and blood

Chapter 4!!!!!! Yay! Go me! well, atleast I'm excited, and I know people don't really read a story until it has some meat on its bones. Ya know.......a plot. So, er.....I guess here's the 4th edition to it, hopefully u'll enjoy it as much as i did writing it!  
  
With one hand placed atop her had that was about to be swept away with the wind, and the other clutching onto Quatre's hand, Catherine bounced along in the Jeep that Trowa drove down the sand covered streets toward the bazaar. With a totebag in hand that would carry Quatre's glock, a cell phone, her money, and a bowie knife that Trowa had given her incase she got separated. The jeep halted in front of the large sandstone archway that lead to the brightly colored market. Merchants held out merchandice to customers and tourists.  
Helping her out, Quatre's arm went to it's saftey position around her waist. The other held her hand that had the purse secured between them. Leaning over like he was going to say an endearment, he whispered.  
"Trowa said this may be our most dangerous time, he has to go park the jeep and come back to watch over us. So stay close and kiss me." He smiled wily. She laughed and turned giving him a chaste kiss.  
"Why darling, That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She giggled. He chuckled and kissed her nose.  
"Now that we have their attention, let's get you some items to show off." He smiled.   
  
Cursing under his breath, a man in a white wrap dragged the binoculars away from his face. The two were closer than stink on shit! Tucking the vial of poison in his pocket again, he stood and snuck off the roof of the store. It was going to be tougher than he thought. Pulling out the walkie talkie from another pocket, he turned it on.  
"It will be tougher than we thought, sir." He hissed over.  
"Remember this is important. If we get the girl, Winner will suffer!" The hissing voice crackled over. "We were well paid to destroy him! Now, lay in wait until they seperate. I don't care but I want it done soon, even if you have to snatch her from her bed!" With a loud crackle, the other line was shut off. The henchman hung his head.  
'Why must I do this to Master Quatre?' He sighed. Looking at the vial in his hand, he growled. 'I will protect him. I must! I will go to Master Quatre when he returns.' Looking around he saw the four other men posted around the bazaar. All because of him! Crouching down again, he sat and watched over then till they were ready to leave.  
"Oh Quatre, it's beautiful!" Catherine exclaimed when she held up a light green and gold caftan.  
"Even more on you." He leaned foreward and rubbed noses with her.  
"You tease." She giggled. His arm pulled her flush against him.  
"Hussy." He laughed melodically. He stopped when he saw movement atop the buildings. He froze and pulled Catherine to him hard. She stopped breathing, it was like everyone else faded away and it was just them and people hunting them. Quatre's eyes darted form side to side. The old woman looked at them strangely, Folding the Caftan, she placed it in a bag for purchase. Quatre pulled out several bills and paid the woman. Takign the bag, he held Catherine close. "The rooftops." he whispered in her ear. "Don't let go of me, ok?" He said softly. Nodding, she curled into him and pressed ehr face to his shoulder.  
"I'm scared now Quatre." She clung to his arm.  
"I'm right here." He soothed her by running a hand down her hair. It flowed like amber waves down her shoulders and back. His eyes narrowed, looking for Trowa in the group around him. He was hiding too well. Cursing under his breath, he gave a sidelong glance at the nervous Catherine. "Where the hell are you Trowa?" He hissed under his breath.  
  
In reality, Trowa was slumped against the wall nearest to the jeep. Ahead of him a man in a desert swathing of clothes mumbled into a walkie talkie. His leather soled boots were noiseless and caught the ex-mercenary unguarded. His dark eyes swept from side to side trying to see if anyone was coming. Taking another look, he crept off, leaving the unconcious Trowa behind.  
  
"Something is wrong." Quatre stated as he turned with Catherine still tucked in to his side. "Trowa would be visible to us now." He almost growled. "I don't know what, but something's wrong." He walked briskly back toward the Jeep.  
"Quatre!" Catherine huffed. "Tell me!" His usually warm eyes were now an icy mint color. Piercing into her, he stated.  
"I cannot feel him." Catherine paled, she knew the ex-pilot was an empath, and not feeling someone was not a good thing.  
"No."She whispered. In shock, she was nearly dragged to the car.  
  
"Trowa!" Catherine bolted from Quatre's side to kneel beside the limp form of her brother. "Trowa! Please be alright!" Crying, she fumbled to find his pulse in his neck, also hsi shallow breathing was a sign that he was only unconcious. Crying still, she hugged his still out cold body to her chest. "Oh Trowa, wake up." Beside her, Quatre nudged her aside and lifted his friend's body. Placing it in the back seat of the still running Jeep, he looked to Catherine still not saying anything. Catherine climbed int he back seat and put Trowa's head on her lap and brushed away his bangs, but a metallic smeel reached her nose, and her fingertips soon became sticky.  
"Q..Quatre." She breah whooshed out. With teary eyes, she looked up to Quatre who's breathing had slowed.  
"Oh,Allah." Jumping behind the wheel he gunned it toward home. Catherine, seeing no alternative to stop the bleeding, ripped off a good 5 inches up off her dress. Tieing it tightly aroujnd his head, she staunched the flow just a bit. Mumblign apologies and prayer, Catherine pressed kisses to his forehead.  
"Please stay with me. Please." She cried. Tears dripped from her cheeks onto Trowa's face.  
  
The Jeep came to a skidding halt in front of the Estate. Quatre nearly ripped the door off and relieved Catherine of Trowa.  
"Hasaad!" Quatre yelled in his baritone voice. Several heads popped out from corners of the house like mice, and a tall thin man with impressive arms and a handlebar mustache rushed foreward. "Trowa has been knocked out cold by a knock to the head. He is also bleeding. Shallow breathing and slow heart rate as well. You are a doctor, fix him!" His voice was strained. His eyes had a glassy look to them. With blood smeared fingers and shirt, he turned back to see Catherine still in the car holding her head with both of her hands. Her shoulders shook with her sobs. Rounding the car, he went to her door and slid her out. Cradled against him, she still cried but clutched to him like a life line. Murmuring endearments in Arabic, he pressed kisses to her cheeks and temples. Her dress now up about her upper thighs, and stained with blood, the two war victim look alikes, went upstairs.   
He ran a bath and undressed them both to their undergarments, modesty was forgotten as the grief stricken pair washed in the large whirlpool tub. With a terry cloth rag in one hand, Quatre washed the blood from her face, the red streaks from her tears still stayed. Kissing the trails, he held her against him as she fell asleep exausted from crying and worry. Rubbing large circles on her back, he laid his forehead against her shoulder as she curled into his chest. Her hot tears bled down his chest as he reassured her that Trowa would be alright.  
'For her sake and Relena's, be ok old pal.' Quatre prayed. Leaning back against the inclined back, he fell asleep with Catherine still laying against his chest. 


	5. Betreyal

"Trowa!" The political icon, Relena Dorlain burst through the doors several hours later. Her hair was a mess, her make up removed due to crying, and her clothes rumpled from the flight. Quatre stepped forward to escourt Relena back. "Where is he?" Her eyes were glassy and distraught.  
"This way, you must be quiet when we get in there. He hasn't awaken yet, but you never know." He gave her an encouraging smile. She nodded biting at her bottom lip.  
"Of course. How Cathy?" Quatre sighed loudly.  
"Asleep, and almost going mad. This is twice for her now. But I'm here for her." He smiled and opened a large oak door that lead to the immaculate room that Trowa was preciding in. The crisp linens, and open window was a fresh awakening. Relena walked over to the bed and crawled on, making sure she didn't hit a cord or tube, she cuddled up to Trowa and cried silently.  
Quatre had shut the door and shook his head. He started back toward Catherine and his room. He opened the door to see her laying on her side facing the door. Even in sleep she mourned. Tears crept down her face as she whimpered in sleep. In a long, thin, cotton gown, she was curled up under the sheets. With a knee on the bed, Quatre took off his belt and watch, and crawled up beside Catherine. Pulling her sleeping form to him, he rubbed circles and patterns on her back till the crying was assuaged. He rolled onto his back so she lay on top of him. Her face buried in the crook of his neck and her hands lay pressed against his chest as she slept. Her legs were tangled with his. He toed off his loafers and tried to take off his socks in the same manner but only ended up getting the fabric stuck inbetween his toes. Pressing his lips to her temple, he closed his eyes and rocked her in sleep.  
  
"Lena?" The scratchy groggy voice, of Trowa awoke Relena from her snooze. She popped up to see the squinting eyes of her lover.  
"Trowa? Oh thank God you're alright!" She began crying as she hugged him around the chest. He groaned and reached his arms up to wrap around her.  
"I'm thirsty." He wheezed out. Relena 'oh'ed and slid off the bed to fill a glass with water from the pitcher that was sitting beside the bed. Careful of the stitches along the back of his head, she tilted his head forward to let him drink. He took a few sips and groaned as he was settled back down. "What hit me?" He groaned lifting a hand to his head.  
"I don't know, all Quatre told me was that you were hurt." Relena's eyes were teary again.  
"Don't cry, angel. I'll make it." He smiled then it faded into a grimace. "Go and get Quatre and Cathy, could you?" He sighed and closed his eyes.  
"Ok." She rose and stepped out toward the rooms. Rashid was pacing and mumbling under his breath. "Rashid?" She asked reaching out to touch his shoulder. He seemed to come back from where he was and looked at her like she had appeared out of thin air.  
"Miss Relelna! How may I help you?" His eyes seemed a bit ragged as he asked.  
"Where is Quatre? Trowa has awoken."   
"He's in his room with Miss. Catherine." He gave a faint smile as he scuttled off.  
"Strange." Relena frowned and walked toward the room where Quatre stayed. She turned the knob and pushed the door open to see the sweet scene infront of her.  
Catherine and Quatre sat against the headboard cuddling. Catherine sat across his lap and played with the buttons on his shirt as he held her hands. The sun was filtering through the blinds leaving a striped look on the satin sheets. She in her gown and her toes peeking out as she curled her legs under her. Quatre would give her a lazy kiss once so often and she would giggle.  
"Ahem." Relena coughed and got the attention of her friends. Their heads snapped up and their cheeks were splashed with a ruddy stain. "Trowa's awake now." Relena smiled as Catherine slid off of Quatre slowly, and how Quatre rolled over onto his stomach quickly and grabbed a pillow to grip. Chuckling to herself, she shut the door.  
"We'll be out in a second!" Catherine called after Relena. Opening her drawers, she pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a loose tank top. Quatre eased up, even though he was practically pitchign a tent in his pants and waddled into the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. Once he returned, Catherine was dressed and holding out a hand for him to take.  
"Let's go see how your brother is doing." He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Enjoy our nap?" He winked.  
"Very much. And yet we are still virtuous people!" She laughed and opened the door. Rashid stood beside the door looking pale under neath his tanned skin.  
"Master Quatre, I need to speak to you after you visit Mr. Trowa." He gulped. "Alone." Quatre furrowed his brow and nodded.  
"Alright. Meet me in the study in, oh a half an hour?" Rashid nodded and set off briskly.   
"What's wrong with Rashid?" Catherine asked.  
"I don't know." Ushering her to the room where Trowa lay, he pondered what was wrong.  
  
Rashid sat in the study with a small briefcase in his hands. His 6'8" frame was folded into one of the overstuffed chairs. he opened the briefcase and looked at its contents. A syringe, a manilla folder with photos, a tape, and map. Shutting it, he sighed. If he was killed after betreying his Master's trust, it wouldn't matter except he would never get to be with lovely Iria again. 


	6. Love in an Elevatorerk on the floor

Quatre had his hand clasped with Catherine's as the two entered the sanitary room where Trowa was being taken care of. Relena still lay curled up against him smiling and helping him drink from the tall glass of water in her hands. Trowa would smile and then grimace as his stitches would tighten in the back of his head.  
"Morning." Quatre smiled. Catherine had rushed to her brother's side and was fretting over him. But as soon as she went to inspect his stitches she began to giggle.  
"What?" Trowa croaked in a pitiful voice. Catherine burst out laughing.  
"They shaved a strip in the back of your head so you have a bald strip!" Catherine slid off the bed onto her rump. Trowa sent her a waning glare.  
"Not like he plans to cruise the street for women, Catherine." Quatre smirked at Relena's stern nod and a grimacing smile from Trowa. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay real long. Rashid wishes to speak with me on something dire. Cathy can stay here with you. I'll talk to you soon." Kissing Relena's cheek and giving Catherine a peck on the lips he slipped out.  
"You're deep." Relena murmured.  
"What?" Catherine's head popped up.  
"Wheather you know it or not, you are very much in love with him my friend." Relena smiled. She looked down on Trowa who was sleeping again. "Come on, he needs some sleep, you and I can go pick up Wufei and Sally, and go for a swim in the back. Pagen sent my bags since I was a wreck when I rushed here." Relena chuckled nervously. "I don't know what I would do with out him." Catherine nodded. She really couldn't say much, she lived in a trailer that was lucky to get warm water once in a while.  
"Yeah." The two stopped in front of the closed door that was Sally and Wufei's room. Knocking lightly, they waited. Hearing the padding of feet, they saw a sleepy Sally who wore a large maternity sundress.  
"Yes?" Sally mumbled. The sounds of Wufei grumbling about silly onnas who disturb sleep for the mundane reason to annoy him was in the background.  
"Wanna go for a walk? We're stir crazy." Relena smiled.  
"Sure." Sally said on a yawn. "Lemme change and I'll meet you down stairs in ten."  
"Be in a swimsuit, we plan to go swimming as well." Sally nodded as she closed the door.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, Rashid?" Quatre said as he eased himself down behind a large desk that had once belonged to his father.  
"Yes. Master, I've been a traitor." His head hung as his shoulders slumped. "Just for someone I love. I was blackmailed." Rashid placed a large metal briefcase on the desk and opened it. Inside with foam outlines was a syringe, a manilla folder, a tape, and a map. "This has all of the evidence." He slid it forward.  
"Have you killed anyone, Rashid?" Quatre asked his long time mentor. His face now looked stoney and pale.  
"No, I couldn't do it." he shook his head, "But I was to kill Miss. Catherine in the bazaar. Another harrassed Master Trowa."  
"Then I see no wrong. I will see how I can help you. Now let us see what has gotten you into this mess." He went to open the manilla folder.  
"Sir, please don't. You will only be angered by the photos." Rashid tried to grab for the folder.  
"Why would I?" He pinned him with a stern glare.  
"They are of your sister, Iria, and myself. We are in love, Master." He gulped and studied his large hands that lay floded in his lap. "The tape is another confirmation of our coupling. The map was how to pose myself in the bazaar." He sighed.  
"Let me be for a couple of hours. I will come for you when I have reached my decision." Quatre said very calmly. Rashid stood and bowed.  
"Yes, sir." He left briskly.  
  
Catherine stood out side the office after Rashid had left, Quatre hadn't left and she grew worried. Her hair was wet from swimming and she was only in a towel and bathing suit. Knocking on the door, she heard him say enter, gravely.  
"Quatre?" Her head popped in to see him looking over a stack of photos. His hair disheveled and his clothes rumpled, he looked ragged. "Quatre what's wrong?" She walked around to his side of the desk to see photos of Rashid and a beautiful blonde in the throes of passion.  
"Rashid and my sister are in love." His pallor was pale and washed as his eyes looked vacant of feeling.  
"That's not bad, that's great Quatre. Be happy for her." Catherine quickly rounded the desk to look at the photos. "Oh! Well, that's different....." Catherine's face took on a rosey hue. Looking away from the photos, she pressed her chilled hands to her hot cheeks. "C..could you put that down?" She stuttered.   
Quatre sighed and set them down. Turning to her, he blinked several times as he finally got a look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes averted, and he could clearly see the effect through her swimsuit top. She had her bottom lip clasped between her teeth. The corner of his mouth nearly lifted in amusement. She probably had visions dancing in her head.  
Placing his hands on her hips, he tugged her to stand between his splayed legs. She gasped quietly as her gaze shot to Quatre's lifted face.  
"Quatre?" Her lips fell open as she finally looked into his eyes. A dark aqua now, they gleamed with delight and something else. She had seen it once before, but she couldn't remember. Thinking back as Quatre's face neared her own, she remembered! On the bed when he........ Lust that's what it was. Lust! Feeling the soft press of his lips, she closed her eyes and lets her fingers drift past his facfe to tangle in the honey colored strands that were so soft. The towel about her hips slid off and now lay forgotten on the office floor.   
Catherine felt the soft cushion of carpet as Quatre's body now covered her own. Fumbling fingers, groped for the white buttons that ran down the front of Quatre's dress shirt as his ferverent kisses pressed hot against her skin as his hands hovered above the two straps holding her top up.  
Finally able to peel back Quatre's shirt, Catherine pressed a hot kiss to his pectoral muscle that jumped beneath her lips. A groan burst from his lips and his fingers speared into her hair and held her there as she licked, nipped, and kissed his warm skin. Catherine kissed ehr way down to trail her tongue around his belly button and back up again. With an uncharacteristic growl he rolled so that she was below him. Shock flashed in her eyes as he smiled guiley down at her. Catherine blinked as she felt quatre's calloused fingers sweep inside the strap of her two piece and drag down to the swell of her breast to flick the hardening tip that begged for his attention.   
As if to read her mind, Quatre hooked his fingers into each strap and drag them off her shoulders to reveal the tops of her breasts to his view. Keeping a steady eye contact, he bent down to flick out his tongue on each mound. She bit on her bottom lip as her slow torture ensued.  
"That's how I've felt for the past week. You make em ache Cathy!" Catherine arched because his warm mouth left her making her feel chilled. His mouth, hsi touch! Seeing her lust, Quatre's hands slid under her to unsnap her top and reveal her to his gaze.   
"Quatre!" She gasped as his mouth settled over one tight bud. Flicking and swirling hsi tongue abotu it, he smiled as her fingers curled around his belt and tugged, pushing hsi already painful erection against the apex of her thighs. Muffling a curse against her breast, he moved his hands to unbuckle his khakis and relieve some of the stress on his dick. Once, having hsi belt undone, and about to unbutton the top button of his fly, a voice broke to moment.  
"Cathy?!"  
"T..Trowa!" 


	7. Caught in the act and confessions

Now that the couple was clothed, chasted,a nd plain embarrassed, Trowa sat glaring at his adoptive sister and best friend. How dare they!  
"I'm very dissapointed in you two." Trowa began, hsi voice was taut angry, and thin. "You, Quatre, are my best friend and Cathy is.."  
"A woman." Sally barked, she stood ominous in the doorway. "And you should be happy that she found someone that you respect and like. She didn't jump down your throat when she caught you and Relena?" Sally's eyes sparked with fury. Trowa had the modesty to blush. "Now back off!" She barked once more. Trowa ignored her, and glared once more at the couple infront of him.   
Catherine sat submissively with her legs tucked under her on the couch. Quatre sat on the opposite end with hsi hands folded in his lap and studying them. He hadn't made any move to comfort her since being caught, and frankly, she felt quite shunned. Feeling worse by the minute, Catherine shot to her feet and hurried from the room while covering her face. She would hate to let them see her cry.  
Sally watched Catherine run from the house to the oasis in the backyard. She didn't need to be alone, someone needed to listen to her.  
"Wufei, go talk to her." Laying a hand on her husband's thigh, she gave him a pleading look. "I can't go in the sun." She whimpered. She knew that pleading would always get him to do about anything. Sighing angrily, he stood up and headed outside.  
"Problems?" Wufei didn't look at Catherine who sat crying with slumped shoulders. Instead, he looked out at the rolling sand dunes of the Arabian Desert.  
"What would you know? You're not a woman, closest you get is Sally." Catherine sniffled, but gasped when a hankerchief was placed in her lap.  
"I had 5 sisters, I always carry a tissue. They always were crying about something." Catherine blew her nose and looked at him wide eyed.   
"Then how did you end up...."  
"Such a bastard? Chauvanist?" He smiled sadly. ""I know what I'm called. I turned this way from the war and my father. It's a complex."  
"I didn't mean that. I meant, opposite from what normally comes from a female dominated home." Wufei gave her a lame look and sighed.  
"Rebellion, I guess." Catherine bit her bottom lip in laughter. "Forget it. I came out to see how badly bang boy banged you up." He finally turned to look at her.  
"I love him. I love Quatre." Catherine let out on a sob and fell into Wufei's chest letting out her emotions she'd held inside for hours. Still unused to crying females, Wufei awkwardly patted her back as she cried.  
"Shit. Trowa's not going to like this." Wufei looked to the heavens as if to ask for help.  
Quatre felt like the biggest heel on earth, Catherine was crying and hsi best friend was pissed at him. Great. he could hear Catherine's muffled cries from outside, and here he sat like some doofus pondering his fate. He shoved the heels of his palms into hsi eys. A growing migraine along with a hard on that didn't want to remove itself from his pants, were making him want to scream.   
What he needed was something to make Catherine forgive him. Somethign she mentioned, Allah what was it she said that she wanted?  
A Dog! Sitting up straight he had a wide grin on his face as he bolted from his seat, ran past a still disgruntled Trowa, and into his office. Whipping out hsi laptop, he logged online and began typing furiously. How could he have forgotten?!  
Trowa watched as Quatre fled from the room. He'd been an ass, he knew it. His non-existant temper decided to make an appearance and now his sister was heart broken, and his best friend was running like a scalded cat. He'd hear an earful from Sally when he gets the stitches out. That brought about a raging headache. Clutching the side of his head, he stumbled back to his room to ease into his bed and sleep off this wretched feeling in his stomach. And where was Relena?  
Relena sat downstairs in one of her lounging dresses with Sally. She had a pensive look on her face while Sally sat beside her drinking her bottle of water.  
"He ruined it didn't he?" Relena sighed.  
"I don't know, I sent Wufei to talk to Cathy. I think Quatre just needs alone time." Sally smiled. "Wufei has his purposes." She laughed.  
"I do, do I?" Wufei stood in the door way with Catherine beside him. With a red nose, and red rimmed eyes, she presented a watery smile. "Here, have some female bonding time while I go throttle Nanashi." He frowned. As he walked away, he muttered. "What a fucking idiot."  
Gathering their friend into their arms, the two women rubbed, patted, and nodded, as Catherine cried once more for Quatre.  
"I love him. I liked him from the time that you and Trowa got together." Catherine cried to Relena.  
"Love?!" Sally exclaimed. "I thought we were working up to it!" The other two looked to the pregnant woman. Blushing, she smiled and looked away. "I wanted you and Quatre together. You two just go together so well." Sweatdropping, she laughed nervously.  
"Thank you for caring, Sally. I'm glad some one cares." Her bottom lip quivered as she looked away. "Now Trowa won't let him and I 10 feet within eachother!" Relena now looked absolutely livid.  
"Trowa caused this?!" Catherine stuttered as Relena turned on her.  
"Y..yes, he walked in on Quatre and I making out." Catherine blushed in memory.  
"That........HEEL!" Relena sputtered.  
"Uh, Relena. Your heel has come to lick his wounds." Sally coughed into her fist to conceal a smile.  
Relena whipped around to glare at the sheepish Trowa who stood in the door way.  
"I take it I'll be sleeping alone tonight?" He asked dumbly.  
"And every night until Catherine and Quatre are a happy couple again." She snarled.  
"Ah, hell." He went to rub the back of his head and hissed as his hand met the stitches. Looking up, his gaze went to Catherine who looked an absolute wreck.  
"Cathy? Oh, God I'm sorry!" He walked over to kneel infront of his weeping sister. "You know that I was just surprised. I didn't expect you to be...."  
"In love." She whispered. Swiping at tears, she flinched away as Trowa reached to brush away her tears. She saw his eyes become dull from rejection.   
"I didn't know." He said woefully.  
"No one did. Not even Quatre." She couldn't look at him.  
"Fuck." He hissed.  
"Don't use that language around women Trowa." Relena snapped.  
"You know I'm sorry right? I'll try my..."  
"Don't." Catherine whispered. "Just go away, right now I just don't need to talk to you now."  
Woe-begotten and rejected, Trowa left the room and headed back to bed. For the sake of his waning sex life and the happiness of his sister, let everythign be alright. 


	8. The Chang Baby cometh

For the next week, Quatre and Catherine were polite strangers who kept their distance. Catherine slept downstairs on the plush couch while Quatre wandered the halls till dawn. Trowa became short tempered and withdrawn. Relena was unaffected, while Sally and Wufei awaited the arrival of their children. Rashid however had another task.  
Sent by Quatre the day after the "Great Rift", as it was being called in the Macagnac Bunk house, was to be a double spy. So far he was working on the heads of the terrorism circut. Quatre's suspisions of his cousin's betreyal were indeed correct as he hired the radical group to "be rid" of his head cousin. Documenting all of his information, a few more weeks and this troule would all be over. But the calmness of the group had been disturbing. Maybe a job was about to go down. Pocketing his information, Rashid headed back home to rest with his beautiful girlfriend. Iria, his one prize from Quatre, she stuck by him through his blackmail and was overjoyed by Quatre's blessing.  
"Rashid!" The shirt blonde launched herself at the talk dark man. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she kissed him right on the mouth. Chuckling, he swept her up in his arms and heading toward the bedroom.  
"Hello, my sweet." He laughed as she snuggled into his chest. "I missed you, and soon we'll be able to marry." He smiled down at her and she gasped.  
"Marry?"   
"If you'll have me." He looked nervously at her.  
"Forever." She whispered as his lips settled over hers.  
Quatre smiled as the large truck pulled up the drive. He knew what it was, and he planned this surprise to work. Catherine would be in his arms once again, and never would he have to see those red rimmed eyes and red tipped nose again.   
A large portly man smiled and lifted the medium sized crate from the truck. It was nicely aired and was a perfect climate for his purchase.  
"Shukran*." He smiled The man, missing several teeth, nodded and climbed back into the truck and sputtered back down the drive. Kneeling next to the crate, he smiled in. "Perfect." Hefting up the crate, he nearly skipped inside.  
Sally, Relena, and Catherine sat inside talking around the kitchen table with glasses of lemonaide that Catherine had made earlier. All three women sat about quiet and sparingly talking.   
"Catherine." Quatre's soothing voice made her whip around to see him smiling. "May I talk with you in the foyer?" Both of them looked worn, weary,a nd sleep deprived. Stumbling in, she gasped at the sight before her.  
There sat a puppy, Ibizen Hound with a pillow in his mouth and soulful golden eyes gazing at his new owner. His red and white fur stood out on the white carpet, and hsi tail thumped against it.  
"Oh, he's so cute!" Catherine dropped to her knees and gathered the small creature into her arms. Quatre shyly kneeled beside her and rested a hand on her arm.  
"Catherine, I'm sorry for what a heel I was.I should have defended you last week. I.." A finger pressed against his lips. Looking into her eys, Quatre saw tears shimmering in their depths.  
"No, I..I.." She didn't get to finish because a set of warm lips covered her own. The familiar taste, feel, and emotion running through her veins, no one could make her feel like this except Quatre. The puppy squirmed and licked their chins notifying them of his presence. Laughing, they seperated and looked down on the puppy.  
"What're you going to name him?" Quatre ran a hand down the puppy's back.  
"Habibi*." She smiled at him as she scratched behind Habibi's ears.  
"You know Arabic?" Quatre smirked at the familiar word.  
"I hang around you, how can I not?" She laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
"So, can I sleep with you now?" Trowa muttered to Relena. The two stood around the corner leaning against the wall.  
"Yes, only if you're a good boy." She smiled and looked to her frustrated boyfriend. His punishment was wearing on him and soom his stitches would be gone.  
"Forget good, I've been waiting weeks for you." He pinned ehr against the wall and smiled ferally at her."Tonight you'll be thanking your lucky stars that there's sound proof walls in our room." he growled.  
"Oh, will I?" She laughed, but not for long. Trowa pressed her flat against the wall and ground into her as he treated her to a soul-searing kiss. Taking her bottom lip between his teeth he let his tongue out to play. Gasping, she heard herself say whistfully say, "Love me." She wound her arms about his neck and went on tiptoe to give him more access to her mouth as he pillaged.  
"Let's not be exabitionists here." He smirked. "Come on." Tugging her hand, he made the way upstairs.  
"Ow." Sally winced as another contraction hit.  
"What?" Wufei's ears caught the sound of distress.  
"Nothing, justa braxton-hicks." She ground as another hit. "Ow!" Kicking the foot of the bed, Wufei stood and crossed the room.  
"Sally, how long have you been having these?" He asked already knowing what was probably going on.  
"Bout 3 or 4 hours. Ow!" She panted. "Every 4 or 5 minutes. Arg!" She fisted the bed sheet in her hands.  
"Sally, you're in labor." Wufei said as he began to pale.  
"I'M IN WHAT?!" Sally screeched making Wufei groan and fall over clutchign his ears. Sally stood quickly and groaned as a liquid rushed from her belly and down her legs. "GOD!" She moaned and clutched her belly. Wufei jumped and grabbed his wife before she fell. "Wufei it hurts so bad!" She nearly screamed.  
"Come on, we have to make it down stairs." He said as calmly as he could. Sally began to cry.   
"No!" Turning into his chest, Sally rubbed her face and cried some more."Go get Cathy and Re.....OH GOD! Lena!" Carefully laying her on the bed, Wufei rushed from the room to stand in the hall and yell.  
"SALLY"S IN LABOR!!!!!!!!"   
In mid-thrust Trowa stopped and sat up still fully hilted in Relena. Still hard and throbbing, Relena had her palms pressed against hsi chest.  
"Sally's having the babies!" Relena scrambled to get out of bed.  
"No! We are not leaving until this, " Pointing to his cock. "is done!" He nearly yelled. Relena blanched but knowing the torture he had gone through pushed him onto the bed and lay so that she could give proper head. Trowa moaned as her warm mouth licked the residue of their lovemaking off his dick and brought him to orgasm as Sally had another contraction. Relena smiled and stood as Trowa recovered from 3 weeks of abstenince. "God! I love you, Lena."  
"I know." Relena tugged on a pair of shorts and hooked the front snap of her bra. "I love you too, Nanashi." She smiled and pulled the tank top over her head. "And unless you want the Chang babies first view of the world to be your dick, put something on darling." Slipping out of the room, Trowa felt oddly used.  
Habibi jumped at the loud noise from upstairs at his owners untangled themselves from the couch. Jumping up, they both bolted up the stairs.  
"There's no time to get a doctor. We'll have to deliver here!" Quatre exclaimed.  
"I don't know how!" Wufei yelled. "And no way is any other man looking at her like that!" He glared at Quatre.  
"Then I will." Catherine strode forward. "Wufei, go get her medical kit and Quatre go and get her some crashed ice and a cold washcloth along with some towels and soft blankets."  
"You," Sally was practicing her Lamase breathing as the boys bustled about. "look like you know what you're doing." Sally smiled and then the look was replaced by pain.  
"I do know, I've delivered several ladies and animals' children." Now, i need you to put on a dress and leave off your underwear."   
Quatre walked in with towels as soon as Sally was finished. Draping a towel underneath her and over her knees, Catherine waited for Wufei to bring the supplies.   
"Here." Wufei shoved the box at her and sat beside his wife. Slipping on the Rubber gloves, Catherine lifted the towel to check her dialation.   
"Ok, here's the first one." Catherine breathed with Sally to know her pattern and nodded at her to push. Sally groaned, feeling the child move, Catherine clasped the child under the arms and slid the first of the two out. Clearing his mouth, she patted his back until a filmy cry burst through the air to nnounce his presence. A boy. Using the clamp, she cut off the blood flow to the uterus and handed Wufei the scissors. "Here, Dad." She smiled as Wufei's eyes glistened and he cut the first cord. "Now for number two." Checking again for the next, her eyes widened. "A breech. It's ok, we'll have to go slower." Sally frantically unknowing what to do, pushed. "No! Slowly, and pushonly when i say, ok?" Sally nodded. Catherine went in and clasped the baby by the ankles and nodded at Sally to push. The child slid easily enough into Catherine's lap. Turning the child over, she patted and rubbed the infants back. It wasn't crying. "Come on!" Using her finger, she swipe his throat and patted once more only to receive a cry. Repeating the process again, she handed the Chang's their daughter. "Sally, deliver the placenta and we're done. Now push once more." Delivering the placenta into a towel, Catherine stripped off the gloves and fell onto her rear. Tired, worn, and bloody from Sally, the day was through.   
Quatre cleaned after them and put all of the towels and needed to be cleaned items in a large bag. Catherine looked sweet and sexy with her hair a culy halo about her head and sweat glistening on her skin. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss against her lips.  
"You were great." he smiled.  
"Not, me, say it to Momma Chang over there." She laughed. The proud parents sat cuddling their newborns and lazily kissing eachother. "Come on. Let's let them be. If they have questions, they'll ask." Picking herself off the ground, she headed for the door.  
"Catherine." Wufei called to her as she headed out the door. "Thank you."   
"Your welcome." Taking the praise to heart, she knew the Chinese man rarely gave out praise. To anyone. 


	9. The mini, the capture, and an arabic les...

Habibi sat with a now mangled pillow clamped between his miniscule jaws as Quatre and Catherine descended the stairs. Hands clasped, and cuddled togther like lovers, the reunited couple went down to receive their puppy.  
"Bibi! No!" Catherine kneeled to remove the pillow and discipline the puppy. With a baleful look and a whine, he nuzzled his muzzle against her thigh. "How can I be mad at you?" Catherine swept the lanky puppy into her arms and kissed his cheek.   
"Or me?" Quatre sat behind her and pulled her into his arms. Giggling, she turned and kissed his jaw. "Are you happy, Habiba?" He whispered.  
"Very much." Using one of her hands she cupped his cheek and kissed him. "I love you." She finally said. Quatre froze, his arms stiff, his neck creaked as he looked into her eyes.  
"You what?" He nearly choked.  
"I love you." She looked into his eyes. "It scares you, doesn't it?" Rising, she turned to look down on his shocked face. "You can't love me can you?" Her voice became fainter and fainter unable to look at him, she bolted.  
"Catherine, wait!" Jumping to his feet he chased her outside.   
Past the pool, the garden, the boundries, and into the dunes, Catherine kept running. Her torn heart pounded within her chest as her feet sank into the sand and everything was becoming the same about her. She could barely even see the house anymore. Sinking to her knees, she let her tears fall for Quatre once more.  
"Fuck!" Quatre hissed as he lost sight of Catherine. Habibi plopped next to his feet and began to gnaw on his shoelaces. "No!" Taking the dog's mouth off his shoe, he grabbed a desert pack and headed out. He had to tell her that it wasn't revulsion, but shock. He loved her, and maybe he could make her understand too.  
At the shift of sand behind her, Catherine turned to see a heavily arms and shrouded man come toward her with a strange glint in his eyes and a piece of cloth stretched taut between his meaty hands. Before she could scream, it was shoved under her nose and black consumed her world.  
As Quatre rose over the next sand hill, he saw what he had feared. Another note.  
  
ok short i know and spelling is ok i guess but here's some helpful words that I've snuck in here.  
  
Habibi- male-my dear  
Habiba- female-my dear  
La- no  
na'am- yes  
shukran- thank you  
  
I hope u enjoy this so far, I'm trying not to destroy it. but I'm also planning on doing the other pilots' relationship. well ja net! 


End file.
